We Need Your Help
by PermanentPurple
Summary: Sequel to THB, so will contain spoilers. Based off of TCS summary. Lucy has been living alone, but Lockwood and George need her help with a case given to them by the great Penelope Fittes. Lucy must control her emotions while trying to control a ghost. May contain Locklyle Fluff. Some minimal cursing. Currently on HIATUS due to low motivation.
1. Leaving

**A/N: Sequel to THB. Lucy is contacted by Lockwood and George. They need help on a case, which was given to them by the legendary Penelope Fittes. Locklyle fluff may be included. Based on the summary of TCS.**

 **First fan fiction ever. The CHAPTERS will be short, but I've already written a lot and have many more planned. Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lockwood & Co.**

I didn't want to leave.

That's what was going through my head. I didn't want to ever leave Lockwood & Co. But I had to. Otherwise, Lockwood would die. And that would hurt even more than leaving. The Hollow Boy still haunted me, even after I left. The ghost and Lockwood would argue, and I would be in the background, crying. Then, the ghost would ghost-touch Lockwood, saying

"Its because you didn't leave."

Then, I would scream. And that would be the end of the dream. But, one night, I didn't have that dream. I had a different one. This dream made my heart pound. It made me want to go back to Lockwood & Co. , and just hope it would be okay. Because it had Lockwood in it. And he was alive.


	2. Dream

It was such a simple dream. We just finished a case, Lockwood, George, and I. Lockwood was praising me.

"Luce, that was some amazing Listening!"

"I agree" said George.

"It was nothing." I insisted.

"Without you, we would have been dead." Lockwood said

Then, he smiled. Not his megawatt grin. This smile was genuine. I blushed. I starting walking towards the exit. I tripped and fell backwards. Lockwood caught me, then he turned me so he was hugging me. I hugged him back.

Now I was brought back to reality.


	3. Reality

**A/N: So, it seems like you guys like the story so far, so that's awesome! I've already written a bunch of short chapters, so I'm going to publish those to give you all something to read. I'll start writing longer chapters like you guys asked. My posting schedule will be irregular, most likely.**

 **Anyways, here's your chapter!**

My name is Lucy Joan Carlyle. I'm 15 years old, and I used to be an agent at Lockwood & Co. My Talents are Listening and Touch. I've evolved my Talent greatly by working with Lockwood and George. They are amazing people, even if we sometimes get in arguments. I never wanted to leave them. But some things are too much. The Hollow Boy, looking like Lockwood, telling me using my Talent around him would kill him, it was too much. I knew the ghost wasn't Lockwood, but I didn't want to take a chance. I told Lockwood and George I was leaving. For a week they pleaded with me. They didn't want me to leave. The week after that, they stalled me. They hid my things, locked me in my room, and locked me out of my room. Finally, I snuck away early in the morning. I left a note.

It read,

Lockwood and George,

I left. I'm sorry, but I had to go. You two are the best people in the world, and I wish I could've stayed. I hope you can forgive me. If not, that's okay. Get far in the world for me, will you?

Love,

Lucy

It broke my heart to write that note. It broke my heart to leave. But I had to. I had to.

A few months later, I was still upset. I wasn't broken down though. I started renting out my Talent to agencies. They wanted me to come help them with a case, I did it and got paid. I'd worked for Fittes, Rotwell, Tendy & Sons, Atkins and Armstrong, and many other agencies. But I would not work for Lockwood. The worst part about all of this? I was ending up in the papers. Lockwood and George would see eventually, if they hadn't already. That would hurt them, if they hadn't forgotten about me. Wait, why was I worried about them forgetting me? I left them. I hurt them. I didn't deserve their forgiveness.

But wait, a voice in my head said,

Didn't you leave to save Lockwood?

Yes I did. I left for the best. But why was I doubting myself now? Why was I arguing with myself? Was I going insane? Maybe it was because I lived in a cramped apartment without a whole lot of food. Or human interaction.

I thought all this while walking down the street, to buy a newspaper and look at what agencies were doing well. I hoped Lockwood was doing fine. I hadn't seen him in the paper for a while.

Then I saw them. Two boys walking down the street, towards my general direction. One of them was slightly chubby, with blond hair, glasses, and an untucked shirt. The boy beside him was tall, slim, and pale, with dark hair and warm brown eyes. He was wearing a too-tight suit. They both were looking at a map of some sort.

Lockwood and George were walking in my direction. They hadn't seen me yet. I sat on a nearby bench, and asked to borrow the paper from the old lady sitting next to me. She handed it to me and I covered my face. As the boys walked by, I pretended to be engrossed in the paper, and hoped they couldn't see my face. I could hear them talking.

"Lockwood, the map says this way." George pointed behind him.

"George, it obviously shows that way." Lockwood gestured to the left.

"Her apartment is not that way."

"Could it be in that complex? The one up ahead?"

"Of course it's a possibility, but let's try my way first."

"Fine, George. We just need to find Lucy."

Lockwood and George were looking for me. This was not good. It's not that I don't like them, of course. I loved them. They're amazing. But a visit probably meant they were going to ask me to come back. And I couldn't. So I did what I thought was best. I handed the lady back her paper, said thank you, and ran home. Once I got there, I turned off all the lights, locked the door, and told everyone I could,

"If anyone asks if I'm home, I'm visiting my family up north."

I was ready. Hopefully. I sat silently in my apartment, hands gripping the armrests of the chair I was sitting in.

Please don't come here, please don't come here.

I heard footsteps in the hall. I tensed.

Meow.

I let out a breath. It was just Sickle the cat.

"Would you look at that, George. They allow cats here."

Lockwood was here! And so was George!

This was not going well.

"Let's try this door, shall we George?"

"Okay Lockwood."

They were so close to me. So close. I heard a knock. I said nothing. Five seconds later, another knock. Once again, I was silent.

"Anyone home?"

I held my breath. They couldn't find me. It would be so bad. I didn't even have any tea. Please just go away. Please.

"Oh well no one's home. Lets leave, Lockwood."

"Okay, George."

Why were they giving up so early? This didn't normally happen. This wasn't them at all.

The commotion died down outside, so I got up, flipped on the light and started to sort through some paperwork. After about five minutes, I got bored. I threw on my light jacket and decided to go back on my walk. I'd just have to be extra careful.

I opened the door, stepped out, and there was Lockwood. My mouth fell open. Lockwood grabbed my hand and started running. I was pulled along.

Lockwood kept running until we were out in the street. I was desperately trying to pull my hand away from his, but Lockwood just tightened his grip. I noticed that George was standing behind me.

"Is this how you greet people now? You just drag them into the street?" I said.

"Oh, not usually. Anyways, it seemed as if you were heading out." Lockwood responded.

"So," George said, "are you going to walk with us to Portland Row, or are we going to have to drag you?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Lets walk."

The entire walk was silent. Lockwood lead the way, with George still standing behind me. Eventually though, it ended up with us walking side by side, me in the middle. It was just like the old days. Soon, we reached 35 Portland Row. The path had been fixed, and the sign that read:

A.J. Lockwood & Co., Investigators

After dark, ring bell and wait beyond the iron line.

wasn't even wonky. It looked like it had been redone, too. They had changed and tidied up, it seemed. Lockwood opened the door, and gestured for me to enter. I did, and noticed that the inside hadn't changed much. It was just cleaner. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Lucy." said Lockwood.

"Hello." I responded sourly.

"Okay, let's cut the crap." said George, "I have some stuff to say. Ever since you left, this agency has not been doing too well. People hear that we don't have Ms. Carlyle, and they don't want us to work for them. Not to mention that Holly has turned into a super control freak! She made me fix the path and the iron line, and she made Lockwood do the sign! Oh, and according to Lockwood we should leave your room alone, out of respect. But Holly wants to move in. And it's been so hard trying to get a new agent..."

I let George drown on. I didn't interrupt or try to defend myself. I deserved this. After a little more ranting, George stopped.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

I thought for a moment.

"Because I don't know what to say."

The room grew silent. Finally, Lockwood said,

"How about you go make some tea and cookies George? We're going to move to the living room, and you know, actually sit."

"Okay." was George's response.

We entered the living room. Lockwood sat down. I hesitated. Should I take my usual seat, or the one reserved for guests? I decided on the guest's chair.

"Where's Holly?" I asked.

"Out. Shopping. For groceries." replied Lockwood.

"Oh."

I started to look around. They still had the collection of weird artifacts. That made me give a small smile. Then, as I looked around, I saw something that made me stiffen. It was something I hadn't seen in a while, and I wasn't sure if I was sorry about it.

The skull just sat there. The face wasn't apparent, but the murky plasm floated around. I slowly got up and walked to the sideboard it rested on.

"Luce? What are you doing?" said Lockwood.

"Catching up."

I turned the latch on top of the silver-glass, and waited to hear something. Nothing came. So I tried to say something.

"Um... hi. Sorry I forgot to say bye. Wanna talk or something?"

 _"Hello, Lucy. Finally remembered me, did you?"_

"Listen, I said I'm sorry."

 _"You left a note for Lockwood and Cubbins._ _But not for me._ _That's double standards, you know."_

I growled. "If I remember correctly, which I'm pretty sure I do, you used to cheer when I was about to die."

 _"Ah, but we're past that, right?"_

My response was cut off by George entering with the tea and cookies. He handed me a cup, passed one to Lockwood, and finally took the last one. I sat back down. There was a brief silence which I broke.

"So, why did you kidnap me?"

"Oh come on, Luce. It sounds bad if you put it that way!" said Lockwood.

George mumbled, "We kinda did kidnap her."

"Who's side are you on?" Lockwood asked. "But anyways, Lucy, the reason we've asked you to join us..."

I scoffed.

"... is because we need your help. With a case."

 **Did you like it? Sorry for the cliffhanger! (Please don't hate me.)**

 **I would like to thank BlackCat, ligersrcool, and VioletPG for reviewing!**

 **Reviews are still welcome, especially constructive criticism!**

 **I will try to update once a week.**

 **-PermanentPurple**


End file.
